Better than Dreams
by Saya39
Summary: Homura is always dreaming of a certain pink haired girl. Read to see what happens in reality. Contains adult content. this is my first fic ever, give it a try and tell me what you think.


_The rain had started falling. Two of them ran towards the bus station where some shelter from the rain could be provided. They came to a stop, panting and shaking slightly because of the cold rain, as both of them waited for bus to arrive, she couldn't help but notice how the now wet shirt clinged to the short haired girl's body, how it made her slim waist and her small bust stand out._

_„__Achoo~!" _

_The dark haired girl's train of thoughts was suddenly interrupted by the pinkette's sneeze._

_„__Aaaah, it's so cold" Madoka stated while shivering and wrapping her arms around herself in attempt to warm herself up a little._

_„__Then-" Homura started „I'll make you warm" finishing as she hugged the smaller girl from behind._

_„__Homura-chan"_

_„__Madoka, your heart is beating faster and faster, are you okay?" The dark haired girl asked worriedly._

_„__Y-yes, it's just that, having Homura-chan so close makes me feel nervous and..."_

_„__And?" _

_Madoka turned around, never breaking from the hug, and tilted her head up to look at the girl whose arms were firmly wrapped around the said girl's waist. That is when Homura noticed that the girl in her arms was blushing and expectantly staring at her._

_The pinkette placed her hands on the back of her neck. She began to close the distance between them slowly._

_„__M-M-Madoka, what are you-?" The black haired girl flushingly asked._

_However, Madoka didn't stop closing the distance and soon both of them could feel each other's warm breath._

_„ __I want you, Homura-chan" she said while softly grazing said girl's lips._

_Homura clutched the slim waist even more as Madoka finally close-_

_*RING RING RING*_

She was pulled out of her dream by the loud alarm clock that was telling her it's time to get ready for school. Homura pulled her sheets off and got out of the bed as she headed to the bathroom.

She did the morning routine of brushing her hair, washing her face and brushing her teeth. Getting out of the bathroom she went to her closet, grabbed her school uniform and placed it on the bed. Seeing she still had some time before she had to leave for school, Homura went to kitchen and made herself a simple breakfast, toasted bread and fried eggs.

Looking up at the clock she decided it's time to get dressed, she can wash the dishes when she gets back home. Slipping her uniform on, dark haired girl sets off for school.

_'What was that dream all about?_' Homura asked herself while walking on path she always did since transferring to Mitakihara High.

The girl blushed while remembering the scenes from her dream and blushed even more at the one last one, the one where Madoka almost kissed her.

'_Stupid alarm clock' _ She pouted slightly to herself.

Yes, Akemi Homura was in love with her best friend, Kaname Madoka. She had no idea when she started developing feelings for her friend , all she knew is that ever since then, she had this pain lingering inside her chest. The dreams became uncommon as the fantasies did too.

„Homura-chaaaaan!" Sweet voice called out her name.

„Ara, Madoka, Good morning. How odd, you're not late this morning." She teasingly greeted the smaller girl.

„Good morning, I set the alarm wrong and ended waking up half an hour earlier than I usually do because of it." Pinkette yawned.

Dark haired girl simply laughed and resumed her walk, now with Madoka by her side.

Silence occured, which both of them found comfortable as they were now approaching Mitakihara high.

„Oh, it's Sayaka" Madoka waved at the blue haired girl that appeared in front of school entrance.

„OMG Madoka,what's going on? Am I late to school or somethin-"

„Why are you all making a big deal out of me coming to school on time?" She interrupted Sayaka as she faked a pout.

„Cuz for once, you're actually on time, it's like a moon eclipse, happens every few years or so." Sayaka laughingly said.

„Hehe, I guess" Madoka replied, jokingly sticking her tongue out.

The three of them headed for their classroom while making few jokes along the way.

Afternoon lessons came to an end, Sayaka,Homura and Madoka were on their way to McDenal's where they would meet up with Kyoko and Mami.

„Oi Sayaka! Over here!" Called a girl with red ponytail.

„Ah, we're coming."

They all sat around the table while expectantly waiting for ordered food to arrive. Homura was just sitting and observing beautiful petite girl she was so in love with. Madoka and other three girls chatted, therefore she didn't notice the way Homura was staring at her. Staring at those lips she wanted to press against her own, the pale smooth neck she wanted to leave her marks on and lastly, those eyes she wanted to see filled with lust and desire.

Food was now on the table and all five hungrily started eating. Madoka reached for her drink and pressed the edge on her lips., drinking the refreshing juice. The gesture didn't escape Homura's sight, she imagined how would it feel to have those lips somewhere lower on her body, below her stoma- No, no, no, she had to stop thinking like this, Madoka would never want to do such dirty things.

Homura knew, she knew the girl she cherished above everything would never return her feelings, yet she couldn't stop her thoughts, she couldn't stop feeling that slight ounce of hope that ate her inside and out, the only thing she ever truly wanted is what she could never ever have.

A sigh escaped the dark haired girl's lips.

„What's wrong Homura-chan?" Worried voice asked.

"Nothing, It's just... Nevermind" Homura replied. She stood up from her chair „I don't feel so well, I'm just going to go home, see y'all tomorrow." And headed towards the exit. It's an excuse she could easily use because of her usually fragile health.

_'I seriously have to stop having these thoughts'_ Homura told herself, but soon she had, once again, started thinking about the girl who had meant the world to her. Oh, how good it would feel if the smaller girl would completely surrender to her, to have her only for herself and to belong to her.

Homura, now trapped in her fantasies, couldn't hear a voice calling her.

„Homura-chaaaaaan!"

She snapped out of her thoughts, halting.

„Madoka?"

The girl ran to her friend and panted slightly from the running activities.

„I just wanted to make sure Homura-chan gets to her house safely." The short girl explained.

„You didn't have to Madoka, I can jus-"

„No, no, I'm walking you home."

„...Fine." Homura gave in.

Both smiled and started walking, girls remembered some stories of when they met and laughed all the way. Soon, they reached Homura's apartment.

„Well, here we are, I'll see you tomorrow Homura-chan."

„Wait, will you...Um if you want to...Do you want to stay over tonight?" Homura asked hesitantly.

„ I thought you'd never ask. Of course I will." The other sheepishly smiled as they entered the warm apartment.

„Make yourself at home, I will go get you something you can change in to." The taller of the two said and went to her room.

Tomorrow is Saturday so there was no need for Madoka to go home first to take her stuff for school.

She found herself curious about the other girl's apartment so she set off for a mission of discovering where was what in the place she was currently staying at.

'_Hehe, I wonder if Homura-chan is hiding something interesting in the house.' _With that thought in her mind she was rummaging through every drawer she could possibly find.

The other girl came back from her room, carrying clothes for the other, and caught Madoka going through everything.

„Here are your clothes, what are you looking for?" She asked, eyeing the girl who made a chaos in her apartment.

„Homura-chans secrets." Madoka replied with a grin.

„I-I-I don't have any secrets." She panickly answered back.

„Except for one maybe." She said it in nothing more than a breath, yet the other girl suprisingly heard her.

„What secret?" Madoka asked, beaming with curiosity.

„N-N-Nothing, It's n-not important." Homura blushed slightly.

„Of course it's important if it concerns Homura-chan."

„No, really Madoka, it's stupid" Homura said, sadness present in her voice.

Homura sat on the couch and Madoka approached her. She put her hand on top of Homura's. The purple eyed girl twitched at the touch, soft hands on hers.

„Homura-chan it's not nothing if it makes you sad, you can tell me, I'm worried." She scooted closer to Homura.

„I c-can't, you'll h-hate me Madoka." She said as tears threathened to fall from her eyes.

„Homura-chan no baka!" Madoka tackled the other girl as they were now lying on the couch with pinkette on top, tightly hugging the now confused girl.

„I could never hate you Homura-chan, never!" Declaring this with her mouth right next to Homura's ear.

She could feel Madoka's warm breath. It was making her heart speed up.

„Madoka, I..." Homura didn't know how to continue, she was to scared of rejection that would probably occur if she said how she felt about the girl holding her.

All sorts of painful thoughts ran through her head. She couldn't bare to lose Madoka, she wouldn't be able to live, if the girl she loved so much, suddenly decided to disappear from her life.

But all her thoughts were interrupted when she felt soft lips kiss her right below her ear. Homura felt a shiver tracing along her spine as Madoka started trailing more soft kisses on her neck.

A light moan escaped Homura's lips as she felt Madoka's tongue glide up her neck, stopping at the jaw line. She tightened her grip around the pinkette's waist when she felt her lips trailing along her jaw, dangerously getting close to her own lips.

Homura couldn't breathe, her heart was ready to jump out of her chest. She closed her eyes, believing this is just another dream. Few more light kisses and the lips met, making the girl below realize this is not a dream. Dream Madoka couldn't even compare to real Madoka. Softness of her lips were out of this world, Homura never wanted for this moment to end. She wanted for time to freeze so she could stay like this with her forever.

Releasing her waist and now putting her arms around the pinkette's neck, Homura kissed back. Lips moved in synch, as if they had done this million times before. Madoka cupped Homura's face as she pulled out of the kiss.

„Homura-chan" Saying her name almost inaudibly.

Their gazes met, each showing the same amount of tenderness as the other. They stayed like that for some time, staring and enjoying the warmth of their bodies pressed against one another.

„Madoka, I love you" Homura blurted out without thinking, her tone and words holding years of pent up emotions.

„Un, I love you too, Homura-chan" Madoka replied with a smile. She too had loved Homura for quite some time, but the fear of possibly losing the girl, prevented her to say how she felt, that is, until now.

The happiness she felt was beyond belief, she couldn't stop few tears from falling. Never had she expected that Madoka would return her feelings. Short haired girl wipped the tears as she put her finger under Homura's chin to tilt her head upwards and leaned in to kiss her.

The kiss started out innocently, but grew more passionately every second, as they let out their piled up emotions. Lips were smashing against each other with light lip bitting occuring every now and then. Madoka licked Homura's lower lip, seeking access that was granted almost immediately, tongues intertwined as they battled for dominance.

Homura slid her hands down the pinkette's back, massaging slowly. She felt hands sliding up and down her sides. Not wanting to continue this on the couch, they moved to Homura's bedroom, barely breaking the contact.

Madoka pushed the other girl on the bed and took her skirt and shirt off, leaving only pink panties and bra. She could feel the now hungry stares Homura was giving her, she found it surprising that she felt only more confident about herself instead of being ashamed.

She placed her hands on Homura's naked legs and slowly slid them up, reaching the hem of her skirt. She pulled it off, throwing the clothing on the ground, slowly she unbuttoned her white shirt, also discarding it as she saw it unnecessary. She felt herself drool while staring at the girl with only underwear on.

„It's embarrassing if you stare so much." Blushingly she added.

„Sorry, it's just that...you're so beautiful and...hot." Madoka remarked with lustful look in her eyes.

„Stop it." Homura quietly said, trying to cover the blush with her hands.

„But you are." She only confirmed what she had said earlier as she took no time to start placing kisses on Homura's neck. She let out breathy moans as Madoka trailed lower with her tongue, reaching her bra. Homura lifted her back so the other girl could unclasp her bra more easily. And with that, Homura was left only with her black panties. Madoka took one of her breasts into her hand and started massaging, making the other twitch in excitement. She kissed and licked the free breast slowly before taking the nipple in her mouth, sucking eagerly while drawing out high pitched moans from the girl below her.

Homura was lost in pleasure unfamiliar to her. She placed one of her hands in the pinkette's hair while she let the other trail along her back. Madoka decided to ove on from her breasts and started kissing her stomach, licking with her tongue every now and then, successfully making the other girl squirm in process. She let her hands roam everywhere on her body, her arms, breasts, tights, massaging every so slightly. She noticed that the other girl's caresses had become more needy.

Homura didn't shy away from groping Madoka's rear. She enjoyed having so much attention from the girl on top of her, but she was also feeling the need for something more. The area between her legs had become moist and was just begging to be touched.

„More." Homura pleaded quietly.

She didn't need for Homura to ask. She was already on her way to give her what she desired. Madoka reached the edge of Homura's panties and slowly took them off. Her heart was thumping fast and loud. She landed a kiss just above the other's most sensitive spot and started licking and sucking everywhere, evading that sensitive spot purposely.

„Madokaaa~" Homura whined. She couldn't bare it anymore, she needed this.

Deciding she had teased the girl enough, she let her tongue glide from her entrance, tasting the sweet juices along the way, to the bulge she felt. She whirled her tongue in circles, switching to tracing up and down, sucking now and then. Homura moaned louder this time, finally getting some relief. Pinkette felt more fired up by hearing those cute moans as she doubled her efforts.

She was close, very close. She held Madoka's head close to her, but not pressing too much, so she wouldn't make it difficult for the other to pleasure her. Tensing up as her climax drew close.

„Madoka,Madoka,Madoka" She chanted the girl's name as she felt every muscle in her body tense up. She let out one last moan and let herself relax into the bed. She closed her eyes trying to regain her breath.

Madoka went up and kissed the girl she loved so much.

„How was it?"

„Perfect." Homura answered in complete bliss with a grin plastered on her face.

Madoka, feeling satisfied with how she made Homura feel good, was now in her own need for release. Pleasuring the other girl worked her up big time. She could feel a familiar wetness between her legs.

„Your turn." Homura declared, switching their positions so she was now on top.

„You dont' have to Homura-chan, you can rest first, if you want to."

She needed release, but she could bear with it if the other girl wanted to rest. She knew the girl was of fragile health and that this was very tiring for her. It could lead to Homura getting sick and she definitely didn't want that.

„Don't worry, this is nothing." She said and kissed the girl above her right breast. Removing the pink bra, she repeated everything Madoka did few minutes earlier. Only, Homura took her time with kisses and caresses, feeling the need to cherish this girl as much as possible. Seeing the girl was already worked up, she let her hand caress her through her very moist pink panties.

„Somebody is excited." Homura said with a smirk.

„It's your fault for being too cute, hnngh-" She moaned when she felt Homura's hand slip under her garments, slowly gliding up and down the wet skin.

She removed her panties and resumed what she was doing, this time moving her fingers in circling motion. Still kissing her neck she lowered her fingers at the entrance, teasing in slow circular motions.

„P-please, Homura-chan." Her voice filled with strong desire and lust. It made Homura shiver.

She finally entered one finger and slowly pumped in and out. Every time she slid her finger back in, Madoka would let out short high pitched moans. Homura loved it.

She lifted her head from her neck to look at the girl. The look Madoka had blew her mind out. However, it wasn't wild enough to Homura's liking, so she added another finger and started pumping faster. Pinkette's face changed abruptly, her mouth were now open and her eyes closed. Homura decided this was the look she wanted to see.

She wanted to kiss her, but Madoka's heavy breathing prevented her form doing so, therefore she decided to latch on her left breast. Madoka was starting to tighten slightly and Homura realized she was getting close to her own climax.

With her fingers now pumping into her even faster, Madoka couldn't control her moans anymore as they came out of her loudly. Rocking her hips along with Homura's fingers. She gripped to the girl like her life depended on it as she felt herself reaching her peak. With one hard thrust Homura gave, she drove her over the edge. Her toes curled up, her breath caught in her lungs and with one last moan she exhaled and relaxed.

Only heavy breaths filled the otherwise silent room.

„You're amazing." Madoka praised the girl.

„Thanks, but you're better." She leaned in to kiss her. They slowly made out until Madoka pulled away to say.

„ Now, now, I have to take care of my beloved girl." Pinkette was now on top slightly caressing Homura's waist and hips.

„What?"

„Don't give me that Homura-chan, I can see you want more." Without warning she pushed two fingers inside her.

„See, you're already this wet." She curled her fingers, making Homura moan loudly.

„Faster."

„Yes, darling."

Pumping her fingers faster and deeper, she saw the girl under her lose herself in pleasure. Because Homura was still worked up from her first orgasm, it didn't take long for her to reach her second one.

Now both of them satisfied, they felt the tiredness kick in. They thanked God tomorrow was Saturday, because if it hadn't been, they would probably have to skip classes due to exhaustion.

Homura went to turn the light off and quickly settled back on bed, next to Madoka. The two lay entwined, enjoying the warmth of each other.

„I love you." Homura drowsily said.

„I love you, too" Madoka replied, smile present in her voice.

They both dozed off with feeling that their reality was finally better than their dreams.


End file.
